Puppy Love
by SarcasticCombatWombat
Summary: They were teenagers; hormones raging and no real life experience. How were they to know what they would get themselves into?
1. The Fall

Chapter One: The Fall

Sirius, James, and Remus sat under the beautiful willow, relaxing. It was Christmas time and Peter had gone home, as most of the other students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; the trio being a portion of the handful of kids staying at the ancient building for the holidays. "So what do you want to do?" asked Sirius.

"We could raid the Ravenclaw girl's dorm," offered James grinning mischievously.

"How about we go to Hogsmeade?" suggested Remus. "This is our sixth year after all. We should use the privilege." That was just Remus being Remus though. He was the rational one, James was the prankster, Sirius was the rebel, and Peter was the follower. It was how they worked. James and Sirius made the plans, Remus said they were a bad idea but went a long with it anyway, and Peter just, well he just kissed the ground Sirius and James walked on.

"BORING!" exclaimed James. "I am going to chat up whoever is still here." Pretty much every girl loved the brunette Quidditch star, and he was a huge flirt back, breaking multitudes of girl's hearts along the way. Remus and Sirius knew James was going to end up with Lily, since they were a perfect match, yet they let James have his fun.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Remus asked Sirius, his eyes begging him to come along in a, I-won't-force-you-to-but-if-you-say-no-you'll-regret-it kind of way.

"Sure," replied Sirius, not able to withstand a second of Remus' puppy eyes.

"Bye Prongs," the two said in unison, and the boys parted ways. The pair walked towards Hogsmeade in a companionable silence. Sirius eyed Moony, shocking himself yet again by how attractive his friend was. It wasn't like he didn't notice before; multiple girls had asked out Remus. He was almost fancied as much as James. Almost. Suddenly he was at The Three Broomsticks and Remus was ushering him out of the cold.

"EARTH TO PADFOOT!" Remus called into Sirius' ear, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound.

"Huh?" blinked Sirius. At some point, they had gotten a table and sat down. Sirius's cheeks burned with embarrassment. How long had he been thinking about Remus?

Remus let out a frustrated sigh. "Useless," he muttered. "Get him a Butterbeer please?" he asked Madame Rosmerta who shot a puzzled look at Sirius and sauntered off. "So right behind you, there is a blonde checking you out," he leaned in and whispered, chin nodding to the seventh year Hufflepuff at the table behind them. That was the thing about Remus; he didn't force you to talk about anything you didn't want to.

Remus winked at the mystery girl and Sirius felt a pull in his chest. At first, he didn't understand what he was feeling or recognize it until the girl came over and asked Remus out on a date. With a shake of his head, Sirius realized he was jealous of this mystery girl, taking his friend's attention. Sirius smirked at the girl when Remus politely declined and sighed loud and exasperatedly when the girl insisted on giving him her name in case he wanted to write. Finally, she left after waving and blowing him a kiss, and Sirius offered a sarcastic and over the top imitation of her wave, complete with the kiss. Remus howled with laughter and Sirius smiled in earnest.

Sirius reached for his Butterbeer that was delivered sometime during mystery girl's visit and was startled when a hand grasped his wrist and pulled up. Long fingers plucked a nail from directly under where Sirius' pressure point was about to lay, and placed his hand down. His skin tingled where Remus' hands touched him and Sirius blushed. His stomach was full of butterflies and he felt his pulse quicken. He knew the symptoms thanks to talking to James and he recognized them now. Sirius was in love. With Remus.


	2. The Kiss

Chapter Two: The Kiss

It was a startling thing to discover. It is not every day when you realize you are in love with your friend, especially not when they are the same gender as you.

_ I can't be a poof_, thought Sirius, shooing away yet another flirtatious girl that wanted to date him. He looked up and was met by a smirk that made his insides melt. _Get a hold of yourself, Sirius_. "Piss off," he growled.

"What?" asked Remus innocently, shooting him a dazzling smile that made Sirius shiver.

Sirius stared at Remus' lips, fascinated. He wanted to know what they tasted like quite badly. It would be so easy just to lean over and kiss him then and there. They were sitting close together and it would only be a small movement. Wait, thought Sirius, Moony likes girls. Why would he like me? He may be a ladies' man, but Remus was no lady, he thought, unable to keep his gaze from shifting down at the last part. His breath caught and he shook his head. This isn't ok, this is not a thing a friend should be thinking about a friend_,_ he thought, trying to wipe the image of Moony naked on Sirius' bed from his mind.

"So, Moony, you got your eye on a girl?" Sirius asked timidly, unable to stop himself. Remus smirked once more and Sirius threatened to himself to rip his own tongue out.

"No, none of the girls here are really to my liking," he replied sullenly.

"You got your eye on _anybody_?" Sirius asked, immediately regretting it. What the Hell, Sirius thought. _So _subtle.

Remus looked slightly startled at the question and stood up. He handed Rosmerta some money on the way and trudged into the blistering cold. Sirius put his cloak on and muttered, "Idiot." He quickly chased after his friend, cursing himself for years to come. At first, he couldn't find Remus. He must have ran from the inn, because Sirius finally found him at the four's hideout, commonly referred to now as "The Shrieking Shack."

"Look, Remus, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It is just, when somebody says that they haven't fancied any girls, that is your first reaction. I don't think that you are a pansy, the complete opposite actually. I am sure you can find the person you should be with because all of the girls fancy you for obvious reasons. You will have no problems finding a girl, if that is what you want. I won't judge you if that isn't what you want though, and neither will Wormtail or Prongs. Not that we think that isn't what you want. Ugh, look, I just want you to know you can tell me anything because you are my friend and that's what friends do, they listen to each other and understand that friends can't control their feelings," rattled off Sirius, realizing he was rambling. He wasn't so sure he was talking about Remus anymore. "I'm sorry," he finished lamely, his cheeks burning at the intensity of the sun itself.

Remus gave a small smile and got up to face his friend. "Yes," he offered.

"Sorry?" asked Sirius, utterly confused. He tried to remember if he had asked a question in that long, awkward apology, and drew a blank.

"You silly git," Moony muttered and leaned toward Sirius' face. Their lips met and Sirius' was overcome by sensation. This was his best friend he was kissing for Merlin's sake, and he loved every minute of it. Slowly, Remus' tongue poked into Sirius' mouth and it startled him. Remus was so quiet, such a rule follower that this surprised Sirius tremendously. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' hips and pulled him tight against his body. Remus moaned into the kiss and started rocking his hips against Sirius.

Sirius pulled away from the kiss, as if in shock. This was happening to fast. He just realized he liked Remus not an hour ago, and here they were, snogging in an abandoned shack. He looked at Remus and saw the hurt on his face. Part of Sirius wanted to smash his lips back on to his friends and let go of all his insecurities, but part of him also wanted to pretend this never happened. He looked at his friend and ran. He ran away from the shack and Hogsmeade and kept running until he was somewhere near the kitchens.

He sat down on the floor and saw the Hufflepuff girl from The Three Broomsticks walk by. When she passed, she scoffed at him and he thought of Remus laughing. What did I do, Sirius thought remembering the hurt look on his pal's face. He didn't know what to do. He knew he loved Remus, that much was clear. Had Remus told James they kissed? Had he told him that Sirius fled? How upset was Remus? All this not knowing made him unsure and definitely did not make Sirius want to return to the common room. That night was the first night Sirius slept in The Great Hall.


	3. The First and Last

Laying on the Gryffindor table _wasn't_ as comfortable as Sirius thought it would be. His back was aching, his head had multiple bumps on it from where he had hit it, and he had tried so many different positions that he felt like a pretzel. Suddenly, Sirius wished he thought through his actions like Remus did.

_Remus… Mmmmmm._

Every evening, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore would walk through the halls of Hogwarts to relive his glory days, occasionally catching a wild hoodlum or two, and send them back to their common rooms. Tonight, though he deviated from the usual path. He just felt like this path was the place to be tonight.

_Mmmmmm._

He stopped in front of the doors to the Great Hall. He was pretty sure that he just a noise from inside, but he didn't know if what he heard was real. He's an old man, his hearing isn't what it used to be.

_Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained._

He opened the door to the Great Hall, ready for any and everything. But, what he found was not something that he had anticipated.

There was a Grim laying on the middle of the Gryffindor table. A Grim was on top of a table. The Gryffindor table.

_Well, it's for the Greater Good._

Sirius did not comprehend what was happening. All he knew was one minute he was a having a very lovely dream about Remus, himself, and some whipped cream. And the next there was a old man with a very long beard running at him screaming about "The Greater Good" or something. Sirius tumbled off the table landing hard on his back with a whimper, and rolling under the table. He shifted back to his devilishly handsome self, very glad that they had learned how to shift _with _their clothes before the end of last year.

"Where did you go little death puppy?" He heard from his left. "I just want to give you a nice yummy bone."

He looked out from under the benches to see who was calling to him.

It was Dumbledore. But what was he doing with his wand? Why was he waving it around like that? Was he calling it a bone? What?

"Here, doggy doggy doggy!"

He had an idea. It was a very bad idea. His inner Remus was going crazy, telling him "NO", but his gut was saying "GO". It was decided Operation: Fetch was a go.

He shifted back into a dog and launched himself at Dumbledore, knocking them both to the floor. He grabbed Dumbledore's wand in his mouth running out the doors into the halls, running for his life. He could hear Dumbledore behind him screaming something about some Hallows or something.

He dropped the wand and continued to gallop towards his target. The Gryffindor Common Room.


End file.
